Someday
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Hakkai moves in with Gojio (yaoi, one-shot)


Saiyuki  
  
By White Angel  
  
A/N: This is set before the actual series, kinda like ep.16, with the flashback- you know, that's when it takes place, shortly after maybe. Hakkai moves in with Gojio.  
  
  
  
Someday  
  
  
  
"You don't have much, do you?" Gojio eyed the small knapsack on his friend's back, not carrying anything at all himself.  
  
Hakkai smiled as he always did, a smile that could turn the kappa's world upside down, and answered with a shake of his head: "No, I have left it all behind."  
  
Gojio stared at the brown haired half-youkai with an unreadable look on his face, wondering about him. He wanted to reach out his hand and brush away the troubled past, replace it with a better future, a future with him at his side… he noticed his hand move up and hurriedly pulled it back, shaking his head as he turned away.  
  
Moving into the apaato with Hakkai right behind him, he motioned for a small room, empty except to a bed and table with chair, he spoke, trying to suppress the tremble in his voice: "You can stay there, I never use that room. It's yours as long as you want to stay…"  
  
He hoped for the other to stay for a long time, forever if possible. He never wanted to miss that smile, never wanted to be without the calming presence of his friend and secret addiction.  
  
He sighed and flopped down on the couch, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and pulling one out and up to his lips. Plugging it in between them he pulled a lighter from his back-pocket, trying to light his smoke. But nothing happened. Cursing under his breath he threw the dysfunctional lighter onto the small coffee table, heaving an exasperated sigh and closing his eyes briefly.  
  
As he reopened them his gaze fell onto a pair of graceful, soft-looking hands which held a lighter to his cigarette. The flame jumped to life as a thumb moved gently, bringing the tobacco to life between his lips. Out of reflex he pulled a drag, inhaling deeply as he slowly looked up into the smiling face of his new home sharing buddy.  
  
He gazed into green eyes, full of warmth and something that he could only interpret as affection. He had seen many women look at him like that, as well as a few men but he had always broken their hearts. He felt a shudder of fear run through him. He was afraid of loosing Hakkai. He never wanted them to part, but his lovers always did because he couldn't hold them, even if he was serious.  
  
And he was serious, he would melt under that lovely stare, he would do anything for the other.  
  
He had once said that the red hair and eyes were a reminder of his sins. It was the main reason he had cut his hair. He didn't want to remind Hakkai of his past, he wanted to be his future.  
  
But how could he if he couldn't leave his own past behind?  
  
He sighed, noticing the couch shift under his companion's weight. Hakkai sat by his side, the warmth emanating from his body lulling Gojio in. He wanted to touch, to be touched by those wonderful hands, those gentle lips…  
  
Unconsciously he moved into the warmth until he touched the other, but instead of moving away Hakkai simply put an arm around his shoulders, smiling down at him affectionately. Gojio's head rested on the other's shoulder and he gazed up, his hand slowly reaching out to touch those beautiful lips, brushing over them softly in a display of affection. That smile was still in place as Hakkai grasped his fingers in his other hand, gently holding them, staring at them.  
  
The smile diminished as a forlorn look entered those green eyes he loved so much and the hand around his shoulders tightened slightly as Hakkai swallowed. "Give me some time, Gojio."  
  
The redhead gazed up at his love, nodding against the shoulder but not leaving his newfound heaven in Hakkai's arms.  
  
Someday they would be together, someday…  
  
~owari~  
  
A/N: again^^ well, it didn't turn out as planned but still… r&r onegai, I hope it's not too OOC, I tried to stick to their personalities… I know the end doesn't fit with Gojio's personality in the series but… hey, it's just inspiration biting me. Plus the fact that I think it is cuter this way… 


End file.
